


Furries & Smoothies

by RenkonNairu



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Culture Shock, Furry, Get Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Rumors, clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: fill of a Tumblr promptKevin starts a rumor that Ben's a furry, then screams for 15 minutes when Ben and Rook hook-up.





	Furries & Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](https://emperorsfoot.tumblr.com/post/180115242450/if-this-isnt-a-fic-yet-someone-please-write-it) and [this post](https://emperorsfoot.tumblr.com/post/180114037715/jam-art-friends-dont-let-friends-find-out-their) from Tumblr.

The key to starting a rumor, any rumor was not to spread it around, but to make it slightly different each time you repeated it. That way, no one would tell it was planted. 

Leaning over the counter at Pakmar’s, Kevin Levin listened with a patient ear while the diminutive alien lamented the latest in a seemingly never-ending parade of disasters that seemed to befall his ship. All of which, a direct result of one Ben Tennyson, the so-called ‘Hero of the Universe’. Kevin tried really, really, really hard not to smile at the sheer levels of vitriol with which Pakmar described the wielder of the Omnitrix. (Kevin was supposed to be Ben’s friend, after all.)

When Pakmar paused for breath, the Osmosian gave a calculated shrug and said, matter-of-factly, as if it didn’t mean anything. “Nah, dude, I totally get you. Ya know, Gwendolyn says Fur Affinity even had to update their terms and conditions because of him.”

With that, Kevin gathered up his purchase, dropped some money on the counter, and exited the shop. Leaving Pakmar to look up on his own what Fur Affinity was and wonder what Ben Tennyson was going on a furry website.

…

Over drinks with Argit, Kevin complained how he was trying to get out of the back room broker business, but Ben was making it difficult. How could Kevin put an end to his less than respectable trade deals right when Ben asked him to acquire a very specific fur suit?

That made Argit pause in his sip, setting the glass down, the Quilcupine looked up at his on-again-off again friend and business associate. “A fur suit? Funny, I always would’ve imagined ol’ Bennie as being part of the ‘fur is murder’ crowd.”

Damn, he should have chosen someone else to spin this part of the rumor to, Kevin realized only too late. As someone who had natural fur of their own, he would not take it the same way as another human. Oh, well. He was committed now. The Osmosian shook his head. “No, no, no. The other kind of fur suit!”

Argit raised one thick back brow, not understanding what Kevin was trying to imply. He took a datareader out of his pocket to look up what else a ‘fur suit’ could be besides just clothing made from fur. Ben Tennyson was many things, self-righteous, fool hardy, a do-gooding nuisance… but not really someone who would condone the slaughter of adorable little animals for the sake of fashion. 

Scrolling through the first few results of his eleven second search, Argit realized that Ben must be asking for something entirely different. 

He slipped his datareader back in his pocket and sipped his drink in thought. “Well, he does spend most of his time as other species. Since the Omnitrix doesn’t have terrestrial animals in it, he probably thinks he’s missin’ out on an experience. Sorry, Kev. Sucks to be you.”

Kevin also put his drink to his lips, smiling behind the rim of the glass. 

Argit and Pakmar were the two best rumor mills in all of Undertown. 

…

It took a couple of days, but the results were well worth it. 

Random names on Twitter were asking about the rumor. Memes were already being shared on Tumblr and Facebook. Kevin ever swore he saw a couple click-bait articles. ‘What Does the Hero of the Universe Thing About the Furry Community? The Answer Might Surprise you!’

Kevin was feeling like an evil genius watching his plans come together. If he had been this strategist back when he was evil Ben never would have stood a chance! 

No one who heard the rumor thought it was all that much of a stretch. As Argit pointed out, he spent so much time in non-human forms as it was. Of course he would find things non-human attractive, even dress up as something non-human himself (unrelated to the Omnitrix) from time to time. 

More than one person came up to Kevin wanting to know more about the fur suit Ben ordered, or what the hell he did to get kicked off Fur Affinity. Or about the secret underground yiff parties the less-than-reputable Osmosian had organized for him. That was a new one to Kevin. He hadn’t crafted that rumor. It seemed his little prank had taken on a life of its own, mutating, evolving, growing, as rumors often did. It was very, very difficult not to burst out into maniacal laughter whenever he heard mention of Ben being a furry. 

But the crowning moment…

…was something Kevin wasn’t even around to witness. 

…

Ben was fiddling with the Omnitrix, as he so often did. When his partner, Rook, came up to him with a question. 

Rook was a Revonnahgander, an alien, and not originally from Earth. He was often confused by Earthling culture (sub-cultures even more so), common colloquialisms, and slang. 

“Ben, what does the word ‘furry’ mean when it is used in reference to a human individual?” Rook asked in that earnest and open way of his. No judgments or ulterior motives. Just the simple desire to learn and understand. 

Ben froze at the question. 

He opened his mouth to say something. 

But paused, looking at Rook’s face. 

Honest confusion. Patience. Trust. The conviction that Ben would never steer him wrong. How could Ben refuse that face!? 

But he also desperately wanted to deflect the question. He didn’t know how Rook would take the answer. Rook, who’s species was feline in ancestry. Rook who’s whole body was covered in short but thick blue fur. Rook who’s eyes had those dramatic vertical slits like a cat’s. 

How could Ben let Rook find out his whole species was a kink?

Face flushing, palms sweating, biting his bottom lip, Ben sucked in a breath. If Rook was going to continue living on Earth, he was bound to find out sooner or later. 

Letting the breath out in a sigh of resignation, Ben put a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Okay, so, the thing you gotta understand about Earthlings, is that some of us are just plain weird.”

“I find a great deal of Earthling culture weird.” Rook informed him, good-naturedly. “That is why I ask questions. I wish to understand. So that it will be less… weird.”

Ben couldn’t help but smile. I guy could really fall for that earnest innocents. “Okay, so, um, okay.” He fumbled. “Ya know how some people like to date people with tan-lines, or people with short hair, or, like, ask their partners to tie them up, or… stuff. Well, um, furries are people who like to dress-up as animals, or who like their partners to dress-up like animals. So… yeah… Um. I guess the simplest way to say it is, that, um, well, a furry is someone who likes fur. Yeah! That’s it!”

“I see.” Rook looked thoughtful. 

Ben found himself holding his breath. His partner almost always had follow-up questions. 

To his great surprise, the Revonnahgander closed the distance between them, getting right up into Ben’s personal space. One blue, fur covered hand coming up to hold Ben’s chin, the pad of one thumb running over his bottom lip in a way that no amount of rationalization could make ‘platonic’. 

“So, then,” Rook began, that thoughtful expression shifting to a new brand of curious that skirted on the edges of ‘longing’, “does that mean you like me?” 

Ben flushed. 

He knew he must be flushed because his face felt hot. His whole body felt hot, actually, but his face was the only part of his body showing at the moment. Ben pulled away. Practically jumped away, actually. He felt oddly short of breath and was panting when he replied. “Of- of course, I like you. You’re a little kooky, and let’s face it, kinda weird. But we’re partners. We work together. Of course I like you.”

That expression of longing morphed again, this time changing into something knowing, almost sly. Ben had never seen the Revonnahgander make a face like that before. It didn’t look quite right on his hapless, perpetually confused partner. Rook was supposed to be perpetually confused. It was one of the things that made him adorable. He was not supposed to look… cunning. 

Moving towards Ben, the Revonnahgander once again closed the space between them. Moving slowly, with measured, purposeful steps. Looking every bit like the predatory cat his ancestors were said to descend from. 

“As it happens,” Rook was saying, “we have something analogous to ‘furries’ on Revonnah. Individuals whom are attracted to those without fur.”

Ben stopped moving backwards, only because he suddenly found that his back was against a wall. His breath caught in his chest when Rook’s furry hand cupped the smooth furless skin of his cheek.

“We call them Smoothies.” The Revonnahgander informed him. The hand cupping Ben’s cheek caressed up the side of his face. “So, smooth…”

There was a pause. 

The slightest of hesitations from Rook. 

Then the Revonnahgander took the chance. Made the decision to be bold. Leaned down, and…

…kissed Ben on the lips. 

…

Hand in hand, Ben and Rook showed up on time to their couple’s brunch with Gwendolyn and Kevin. 

They heard the strange guttural sounds the moment they stepped out of the proto-TRUK. It sounded almost inhuman in its source, but aside from a few people shooting quizzical looks at the parking lot, no one seemed very alarmed. So, whatever it was they were hearing, it couldn’t be a cause for concern. Certainly nothing the Hero of the Universe and his boyfriend (‘boyfriend’, Ben was still getting used to that word) need concern themselves with. 

They found Gwendolyn already holding a table for them. A pitcher of mimosas half empty on the table. Gwendolyn’s glass, already showing lipstick smudges from several sips. Not only was Kevin’s glass empty and dry, but the Osmosian seemed to be nowhere in sight. 

Gwendolyn was massaging her temples, a frown on her face, but she smiled when she saw them sit down. “Glad you could make it. We’ve been long overdue for a real double date!”

“I agree.” Rook smiled. “But where is Kevin?”

That frown returned, full force. She grabbed her mimosa and drained the glass, poring herself another from the pitcher. “You mean you didn’t hear him when you pulled up? He’s still in the car.”

In almost perfect unison, Ben and Rook turned their attention back to the parking lot. It wasn’t hard to spot Kevin’s car. It was rather distinctive. A classic muscle frame, painted navy blue with a single off-center racing stripe, numbered 11. 

True to Gwendolyn’s word, there was the Osmosian. Sitting in the diver’s seat, banging his head against the steering wheel and shouting nonsensical curses in a fit of hysterics the likes of which none of them had ever seen before. 

“He’s been at it for almost fifteen minutes.” Gwendolyn complained. “Ever since I told him the couple we were having brunch with was you guys. He didn’t know you hooked up.”

…

END


End file.
